Cuando ya no esté
by Jiassa
Summary: Julchen es una chica que siempre tiene que soportar el dolor de saber que su madre sufre por ella y a pesar de querer dejar de provocarle ese dolor, el único método que se le ocurre seguro le causaría mucho más. Hay algo que no la deja vivir tranquila y es que si libera a su madre eso significaría abandonarla para siempre.


_**Derechos de Autor: Este es un Oneshot AU basado en los personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya del anime Hetalia: Axis Powers.**_

Yo sé que mi papá y mi mamá me quieren mucho y eso, pero... no puedo evitar sentir tanta angustia cuando ambos se pelean. Mi mente está dividida, empiezo a recordar cosas de ambos y no tengo idea de que diablos tengo que hacer, de con quien tengo que ir, de si podré seguir evitando siempre a mi padre cuando hace llorar a mamá no quiero pensar siquiera cuando eso ocurre porque me da una rabia y una sensación de ahogamiento que no quiero sentir y por eso cada vez que algo así ocurre no me dejo de mover, porque es así como creo poder ayudar en algo a mi madre, cuando le puedo tratar como ella se merece por trabajar tan duro por mi bien. Lo peor es que siempre me siento terrible cuando pelean porque sé que mi madre sólo está con él por mí y porque crezca con una figura paterna, pero yo le digo y le repito una y otra vez que eso no importa, que lo que importa es que ella sea feliz. A mí podría partirme un rayo y no me importaría, pero a mi madre...si algo le pasa a ella yo me muero porque ella lo es todo para mí.

Mi nombre es Julchen Beilschmidt y sinceramente debo decir que hace algún tiempo mi ego y autoestima eran altísimos, pero hoy en día están por los suelos, debido a una tragedia que sucedió hace tan solo un par de años.

Un accidente, para la policía. Un asesinato, para mí.

Cuando tenía trece años y era una adolescente inmadura y arriesgada, salí de fiesta con unos amigos y no me di cuenta de que algo muy importante estaba pasando en casa, algo referente a mi madre y mi padre. Pero no solo a ellos, también a mi hermano menor de tan solo tres añitos. Mi padre había estado tomando con unos amigos en casa y se les pasó la mano, mi padre como el idiota arrogante que es quiso mostrarles a sus compañeros de trago que tenía muy bien dominada a su mujer y llamó a mamá que se encontraba cambiándole el pañal a Ludwig, ella acudió al llamado con Lutz en brazos y al imbécil se le ocurrió que seria buena idea tirar a mi madre al suelo con brutalidad y obligarle a lavarle las botas con la lengua para despues llamarla lame botas. Resulta que al tirarla Lutz cayó con ella, pero no cayó en un lugar especialmente suave, ni seguro. Él cayó justo al lado de la chimenea y mamá no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como Lutz se acercó peligrosamente a las llamas movido por la curiosidad infantil, misma curiosidad infantil que acabó con él. Los borrachos amigos de mi padre sin saber bien lo que hacían lo metieron aun más adentro, pensando en su errada mente que era leña. Sé que no fue mi culpa, de verdad lo sé. Pero... pensar que si no fuera tan inmadura y me hubiera quedado con mamá y Lutz esa noche las cosas serian diferentes, yo me habría quedado con Lutz al llamarle el imbécil y ahora no estaría muerto. Esos recuerdos me bajan toda la autoestima y ego que aun me quedan en lo más profundo.

El único apoyo que tengo ahora es de mi mejor amigo, Antonio, que fue la única persona que intentó persuadirme para que yo no fuera a esa maldita fiesta. La verdad es que Lovino, su novio, me entiende en gran medida debido a que también perdió a un hermano hace poco. Lovino y Feliciano eran muy unidos, como tenia que ser, pues eran mellizos. Para Lovino fue muy duro perder a su hermano y a mí también me dolió la muerte de Feli pues él era casi como un hermano para mí y el apoyo que me dieron los tres cuando Lutz murió hizo que yo los valorara como personas, gente de buen corazón que entiende el significado de la palabra amistad y la respeta.

Hoy en día pienso constantemente en la posibilidad de ya no seguir viviendo pues mi vida solo le ocasiona dolores a mi madre y hay veces que ni yo misma sé porque sigo viviendo. Lo único que quiero es terminar de escribir mis historias para poder morir en paz, al menos así pensaba antes, pero ahora... pienso que si termino de escribir todo y en un momento dado esté a punto de ahogarme con un pedazo de uña o por un pedazo de carne no luche... no luche por respirar y me deje morir, ¿qué sería de mi madre? Ella que tanto me ama, ella que tuvo que hacer de todo para tenerme, la que me protegió y auxilio, la que sufre todos los días por mí. Entonces me arrepiento y decido seguir luchando a pesar de que ya muchas veces el destino ha intentado llevarme, no miento lo de la uña de verdad me pasó y una vez el palo de apoyo de una piscina casi me ahoga al resbalarme y golpear mi cuello en él.

Pero al final...¿No importa, no? Si mi destino es morir joven así será y nada lo podrá impedir. Sólo espero que mi madre se pueda liberar de ese imbécil lo antes posible, cuando ya no esté.

Madre, cuando ya no esté, no llores por mí. Celebra porque al fin me libré de esta jodida vida.

Cuando ya no esté sepárate de él y sé feliz.

Cuando yo no esté no te culpes por mi muerte, pues no sirve para nada culparse por algo que se nos escapa de las manos.

Cuando ya no esté mira hacia atrás y no me recuerdes como ninguna santa, recuerdame por como soy. Con caprichos, defectos, atributos y demás.

Cuando ya no esté quiero que sepas que siempre te amé más que a nadie.

Cuando ya no esté... sigue amándome porque yo seguiré haciéndolo.


End file.
